<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birth of the Foster-Green baby by TheBritishStarkidFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520975">The Birth of the Foster-Green baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan'>TheBritishStarkidFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Multi, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex goes into labour there are many moments to prove that family don't have to be blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Tony Green, Lex Foster &amp; Tony Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Tony Green &amp; Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birth of the Foster-Green baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid February and Foster sisters were sat playing a game of Uno and Hannah was on a winning streak. Lex sat on the opposite side of Hannah determined to win a game, but was failing so far. Hannah gave Lex a grin as she waved her last card before shouting "UNO"  "shit Hannah you beat me again, how are you so good at this?" Hannah strugged her shoulders before shuffling  the cards for another game. "So Hannah what did Webby day to you again?" Lex asked as she would usually do everyday. "Webby said special day important, someone new didn't say who though, told me to wait as it wouldn't be long." Hannah replied as she started placing the 7 cards down for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Lex got up for a moment, needing to go to the bathroom once again as the tiny human wouldn't stop playing football with her bladder. After she had finished, she went to look in the mirror and noticed how tired she looked. Of course at 40 weeks pregnant and 3 days over the due date, sleep was no longer a thing. Lex could barely move and had to borrow Ethans jogger bottoms  and hoodie as hers don't fit anymore. She washed her face to try and make her look less tired, when she heard a popping noise and felt a gush, she looked down to the floor to see that her waters had broken. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly dried her face before rushing to the kitchen to pick up her phone. But before she could even dial the number to Ethan, pain ripped through her more painful than anything she had experienced causing her to drop the phone. The pain subsides enough for Lex to pick up the phone and ring Ethan, but after a few rings she gave up. Another contraction comes and this one is stronger and causes Lex to cry out. "Hannah I think I'm having the baby" she cried out. Hannah quickly gets up to go and help her sister. "Ethan?" She asked quietly. "No hes not picking up, but could you be a good girl and ring Tony for me please Banana" Lex asked before yelling out causing Hannah to cover her ears. </p><p> </p><p>She gets up and grabs the phone dialing Tony's number, after 2 rings he picks up "Hello Green here, how can I help you?"  "Tony!" "Hannah? Are you okay, what about Lex is she okay" he asked worried.  "Lexi, baby, pain, lots of yelling" Hannah said through the phone to Tony. "Oh my goodness, Lex is having the baby" he said out loud to himself "what?  Lex is having the baby!" a voice in the background askes. The two voices panic frantically. "Hannah give me the phone" Lex demands  through gritted teeth. Hannah quickly rushes to give the phone to Lex. Ethan you better get your ass over here now,  so that I can rip off your balls for doing this to me, do you fucking understand" she yells through the phone.  A mixture of  "Yes babe and we are coming now Lex" spoke through the phone. </p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later the sound of a car pulls up and the two Green boys rush into the house, Hannah rushes up to Tony and wraps her arms around him.  Ethan rushes to Lex's side and gently takes her hand into his. "Are you okay babe, any pain? " Ethan asked Lex gives Ethan a death glare.  "No Ethan I'm screaming because I'm so fucking excited of course I'm in fucking pain" she said with heavy sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much Hannah, come on let's give this to Ethan and they can go to the hospital." They both rush outside where Ethan was standing by Lex holding her hand as she goes through another wave of contractions. "Here you go son, now go to that hospital and have that baby, I will stay here with Hannah if that's okay with you, Lex and of course Hannah." Hannah looks up at Tony before nodding to let him know that she was okay staying with him. Ethans asked Lex and she agrees that Tony can look after her, Ethan buckles himself up and leaves for Hachetfield hospital.</p><p>They arrived at the hospital, before walking into the reception area where they are lead go a room. They check Lex over to make sure everything was good and that the baby was okay. They give Lex some epidural to ease some of the pain, Ethan sat beside her and held her hand the whole time. After the medication kicked in, Lex and Ethan chatted for a  while. "I can't believe it, the baby is going to be here soon, I never though I'd be a father" Ethan said while nervously running his gloved hand through his curls. Lex smiles gently at him, before taking his hands with hers. "I'm so excited yet so nervous at the same time, once this baby is born nothing will be the same again, what if I'm a terrible mother."Lex said "babe your are nothing like that bitch also known as your mother, she's gone now, it's just going to be Me, You, The baby, Hannah and Dad. we are family Lex, we will be here for you." He said with a proud look in his eyes, Lex gives a watery smile before placing a hand on her boyfriends face to bring him closer for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, Lex was having contractions again and the midwife checked to see how diluted she was, before confirming that she is indeed 10cm and can now start pushing. Ethan was by her side as the midwife starts telling her to push and as she did, she squeezed Ethans hand causing him to let out  high pitched scream. "Ethan shut the fuck up, I'm not squeezing your hand that hard" she snapped at him Ethan nodded before uttering a "sorry babe" after a little while they both hear a cry, the midwife announces that it's a boy and then they handed the sweet little bundle to Lex.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi baby hi, I'm your mummy and this is your daddy" she said with a tired smile and tears in her eyes. Ethan leaned over and gave Lex a sweet kiss, before looking at the tiny bundle in her arms. She placed the sleeping baby in his arms, when the baby let out a yawn before opening his eyes and looking up to him with big blue eyes that matches Ethans. "Hi I'm your daddy" he said gently to the baby, smiling as the tears well up in his eyes. Ethan gently stoked the baby's dark hair. He sniffles and wiped his eyes before looking at Lex with a smile. "I can't believe we have a baby, we made this tiny human" he said voice cracking. "He's beautiful, Ethan he's our baby, our son"she smiled. He smiles back. "I'm going to ring dad to let him know"  Ethan announced as he handed the baby back to Lex, so that he could ring his father.</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Hannah had both fallen asleep watching a film, waiting for the arrival of the baby.  Tony had fallen asleep sitting although slightly slumped, his hat had fallen to the floor. Hannah's head was on his arm, legs stretched over the sofa's arm, Tony's jacket placed over her to keep her warm. The phone rang and they both jolted up, Tony searched for his phone before finding it on the floor and answering it. "Hello Green and Foster how can we help you"Hannah giggled at this. After a moment of talking on the phone, he hung up and turned to Hannah with a big smile on his face. Lex has had the baby, they said we can go to the hospital to see him if we like" he told Hannah. She nodded. "Okay that's good, let's go then banana  I'm sure you're missing your sister and I want to see my grandson, he gently nudged Hannah before grabbing his keys and opened the door and let Hannah go out first. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the hospital went to the room that Lex and Ethan was in and Tony knocked  on the door. A faint "come in" come through and they walked in.  Lex and Ethan's face came into Hannah's view. Their faces lit up when they saw Hannah and Tony,  Ethan got up to hug his dad before looking down to Hannah. "Hey Banana, how are ya bud" he grinned before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Hannah come here" a voice rang out Hannah looked to the side to see her sister urging her to come closer,she walked to the bed where Lex was, then sat where Ethan was originally sat before giving Lex a big hug.</p><p> </p><p>Tony came over with Ethan and gave Lex a hug as well, "how are feeling" he asked her. "Tired but good" She replied. Ethan went over to the cot where the baby was layed, having woken from a nap. "Hey buddy you ready to meet your grandad." He picked up the baby before walking over to Tony, he place the baby in his father's arms. Tony looked down at his grandson before looking up at Ethan with a pround smile. "He's gorgeous Eth, what are you guys going to name him?" "Well me and Ethan decided on Oscar Lucas Green." Lex piped up "Oh you guys that's a lovely name for him, he looks like an Oscar too." Tony said looking at Ethan and his girlfriend. He handed the baby back to his son, before taking a seat on next to Hannah. Lex looked at her sister and smiled when Hannah smiled. "Hey Hannah would you like to hold him"  Lex asked her, Hannah thought for a moment before nodding yes. </p><p> </p><p>Ethan walked to Hannah before kneeling to Hannah's level, so that he could give Hannah the baby. she gently holds him in her arms and looks to see him looking up at her. She could see that he's going to look like Ethan with his bright blue eyes, the dark hair with a hint of curls at the end and his little smile, he gives everytime she touches his face. After a while her arms started to get tired, "Would you like me to take him Hannah" Ethan asked Hannah nodded "Heavy" everyone chuckled "yes he is, he's a big boy mainly Ethans fault" Lex chuckled, Ethan looked at her with mock offense on his face before taking Oscar out of her arms and gave him a kiss on the head before taking him back to the cot before gently settling him down. </p><p> </p><p>After he had done that, he walked over to everyone else when Tony placed a finger on his lips smiling , Ethan gave him a confused look before Tony pointed to a sleeping Lex. Tony and Hannah left after a while and went back home. When they were back  Hannah put her Pjs on and Tony offered to read her a story, she nodded and got into her bed, Tony sat down next to her and started to read the book that Hannah had picked out. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lex and Ethan arrived home after being given the all clear that the baby was healthy and good to go, they walked into the house and into the living room, where Ethan placed the baby on the sofa and unbuckled him out of the car seat. Lex went to find Tony and Hannah. Ethan was showing the baby around the place, when he heard Lex call out for him from Hannah's room. He walked up to Hannahs room to see Lex standing in the doorway, he walked closer to Lex when he saw Hannah and Tony fast asleep together with Hannah's head on Tony's chest. "I think they must've fell asleep reading one of Hannah's books." Lex said with a smile on her face glad that Hannah trusts Tony enough to fall asleep on him. " Dad likes Hannah, Lex he's always sayin that your like a daughter to him, so he must see Hannah as a Grandaughter"  Ethan said to her. "Does he really Eth" Lex asked getting emotional. "yeah Lex you and Hannah are family to us, we love you guys and we always will"  Ethan said before slightly resting his head on Lex's head. </p><p> </p><p>Hannah started stirring awake, before seeing Ethan and Lex at the door, she poked Tony in the chest. "Not yet son, it's too early" he muttered half asleep. "Lex and Ethan home" Hannah exclaimed excitedly. "Wha huh wait Lex and Ethan are home did you say." He said looked at Hannah, she nodded at him before pointing to the door. Tony looked over to see that they were in fact back home and smiled before getting up and stretching, Hannah did the same before walking over to Lex and giving her a hug. They pulled away at the sound of a cry from Oscar.  Ethan handed him over to Lex when she walked away to feed him. He kneeled down slightly to give Hannah a hug. "How you doing Banana? were you good for pops while were at the hospital." She nodded then hugged him again resting her head on his shoulder, then Hannah felt another set of arms wrap around her and giggled. "Dad why" Ethan groaned "because you can never be too old for a hug now let your old man hug you and Hannah." Fine Ethan huffed rolling his eyes trying to bite back a grin. </p><p> </p><p>After a while they all separated and headed into the kitchen, where Hannah and Tony had breakfast to start their day, then Hannah went to get dressed. Tony, Lex and Ethan sat on the sofa waiting for Hannah to join them. She eventually joimed them and sat next to Tony holding a giant spider. "Oh who's this?" Hannah she looked at him before quietly saying "Webby" "Webby huh, I like that" he encouraged. Lex and Ethan smiled at each other before handing the baby over to Tony so that he could have a hold. Lex layed her head on Ethans shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Hannah and Tony was distracted by spongebob playing on the TV and Oscar was happily asleep. </p><p> </p><p>They were all together as a family and that all it mattered to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys very much for reading this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>